The Kidnapping of Elizabeth Weir
by SGAngeL
Summary: On a hot day on Atlantis, John decides that Elizabeth needs a break. Just a bit of Sparky fluff!


**Title: **The Kidnapping Of Elizabeth Weir**  
Author: **SGAngeL  
**Summary: **On a hot day on Atlantis, John decides that Elizabeth needs a break.  
**Pairings: **Sparky! Well, it can be interpreted as friendship, whatever you want ;-)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Stargate, it's characters, etc., aren't mine, if it were, John and Liz would be making out in closets every episode  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Author's Note: **Wanting a Sparky fic, Jean requested: "something with a pool/beach... waterballons... waterpistols or something like that" so that's how this finally came about.

**The Kidnapping of Elizabeth Weir**

One thing was for sure: It was stinking hot.

They were lucky enough to be in the middle of a heat wave on Atlantis, and to make matters worse, Rodney had managed to blow something up in his lab that had caused a power surge. Now, the entirety of Atlantis was without power.

He'd had insisted that he'd have everything back up and running within "two hours tops". Now, 7 hours later and still without power, the city was very hot without the air conditioning system.

Elizabeth had let most people off for the day, keeping only a skeleton crew in the control tower that was permitted to work without their sweaty uniforms for the day.

Most of the city's people had filled up in the jumpers and headed to the mainland for a day at the beach.

But Elizabeth was stuck in her office, a small fan blowing hot air at her face, bringing her absolutely no comfort.

She sighed, stopping her typing. There was no way she could get any work done in this heat.

"Rodney? Please tell me you have good news." She said once she activated her radio.

"I'm almost done." His voice replied in frustration.

"That's what you said 5 hours ago."

"Would you like to do this instead? Because I'm sure you know how to do this better than me." He snapped back.

"Want me to go find a lemon?"

Elizabeth was startled by John's voice, and she looked up to see him grinning at her from the doorway.

She smiled, "I think the heat is motivation enough."

"Ha! That's what I thought!" Rodney exclaimed when he was given no reply. "Now, if you want me to get this done, stop interrupting me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on the mainland?" Elizabeth said to John noticing that he was still in his uniform, but he had rolled the bottom of his pants up to just below his knees, and his feet were absent of any shoes.

"I was, I just returned to see how the power thing was going and if there were any desperate beach goers that needed a ride." He gave her a mischievous grin and walked over to her desk. He pushed her laptop closed. "And to kidnap you."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him as he walked around her desk and grasped her forearm, pulling her out of her chair.

"John!" She protested, trying to pull her arm away. When he continued to pull her to the door, she spoke again. "Let go of me!"

He stopped and looked back at her, still smiling. "Usually when people kidnap you, you don't tell them what to do."

She quickly pried her arm out of his hand while he was talking, but John was too quick. He quickly bent down, and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

Elizabeth screamed in surprise. "Colonel Sheppard! Put me down!"

John just laughed and continued out of her office.

She was ready to die of embarrassment as they passed the catwalk and past the controls where several personnel gave them mixed looks of confusion and amusement.

"I swear John Sheppard, if you ever want to step through the Stargate ever again you'd better put me down."

"That may scare me if it weren't for the fact that the only part of you I'm seeing right now is your butt."

With that comment her face turned bright red. She could barely comprehend that he'd just said that, let alone formulate a coherent response. It also made her all too aware of the fact that her own face wasn't too far away from_ his_ rear end.

She realized that they were heading up a flight of stairs out of the control platform, and heading towards the Jumper Bay. "John, where are you taking me?"

She'd given up on her struggle, there was really no point. He obviously wasn't putting her down anytime soon.

Due to everyone being on the mainland, only one jumper remained in the bay.

"I can't just leave the city!" She protested when John didn't reply. His plans were obvious when he took her inside the jumper.

John finally put her down once inside, "Yes you can" that annoying grin was still in place. "There's no teams offworld, what's the worst that could happen?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "Now that you've said that…"

"Come on, Elizabeth! You do know how to have fun, right?"

"Yes, I do, just not when I have work to do."

"And the work will still be waiting for you when we get back."

"But-" John held up a hand to silence her.

"You have no say in this, you're going whether you want to or not."

Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow and turned to walk out of the jumper, but John was too quick, he'd already anticipated her move and pushed the button to close the door. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist before she could duck out.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Now she really wasn't kidding, as she gave him the death glare.

John's grin dropped, and he let go of her. "I'm just trying to help you enjoy yourself for once."

He sighed and hit the button for the door again. "Go then, don't blame me when you're sitting in that oven of an office of yours, and you're bored out of your mind."

How was it that he managed to look like a poor, wounded puppy that had just been scolded? She sighed. It was tempting, really. But she did have a lot of work to be done…

John's sly grin returned. "Ha! You want to come!"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't."

"Well, nothing's stopping you from going back to your work." John sat down in the pilot's seat. "I'm heading off now, so if you don't mind leaving so that I can get on my way."

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well?" John asked.

Elizabeth huffed and dropped into the seat beside him, her arms still folded across her chest.

John grinned triumphantly at her, which only caused her to roll her eyes. "Don't say anything, or I'll change my mind."

He laughed. "Trust me, you'll have a great time."

When they grew near to the mainland, Elizabeth could see the beach swarmed with Atlantis personnel. She smiled to herself. It was good to see everyone enjoying themselves, they definitely deserved it. It was always one situation after another, and there never really was much time to relax and take a breath.

She could hear music, voices and laughter as they landed, and she was surprised to find herself a little excited.

"Ok," John said, as he shut the jumper down and stood. "Let's go." He motioned for her to go ahead of him and she reached the rear of the jumper just as the door opened.

Suddenly, she felt a jet of water hit her in the chest. Seconds later, everyone around her grew silent; the only sound was the music from the CD player sitting in the sand.

Elizabeth looked up to see a wide-eyed Major Lorne pointing a large water gun at her. His mouth slowly dropped open. "D-Dr. Weir! I… uh… I…I thought…"

She took a step forward and looked around at everyone who all avoided eye contact.

Ronon happened to be standing by the recently landed jumper with a water gun in his hand.

She stepped over to him, held out her hand, and he reluctantly handed the weapon over to her. With the gun in her grasp, Elizabeth turned back to Lorne, raised the gun, and pulled the trigger. Within seconds, the front of his shirt was soaked.

John burst out laughing behind her.

That was a mistake. Elizabeth turned around and emptied the rest of the tank on John.

She beamed innocently at him. "Oops?"

"Oh! You are so dead!" John quickly grabbed a giant super-soaker from the overhead storage which he'd stowed away earlier and turned to Elizabeth.

"No…" Elizabeth shook her head, took a step back and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes." John nodded with a grin and stepped towards her, raising the gun.

Elizabeth turned and ran, just as she felt a stream of cold water hit her back.

The water fight fell back into full swing again as Elizabeth tried to lose John. She occasionally got hit in the crossfire, and by the time she made it to the water to refill she was more than a little wet.

Knee deep in the water, and in the middle of refilling, Elizabeth suddenly felt something press against her back.

"Drop the weapon." John's amused voice ordered her.

Elizabeth stood, and began to turn around.

"Uh uh uh!" John laughed. "Drop the gun."

"Ok, ok." She laughed back, dropped the gun into the water, and turned around.

He grinned back at her. "Now say that you surrender."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Ok, I surrender."

"Good." John lowered his weapon. "You were foolish to think you could beat me."

"Is that right?" She quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Catching him off guard, she pulled him toward the water.

Unfortunately, John's reflexes were quicker than she thought as he grabbed her, and together they fell into the water beside each other.

When they surfaced, the pair was laughing as they sat side by side.

"That's cheating." John said when he finally caught his breath.

"All's fair in love and war." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Yeah?" John splashed her in the face and laughed.

A splash fight broke out between the two for several minutes before John raised his hands in defeat. "Ok! I give up! You win."

Elizabeth grinned and headed for the shore with John behind her. They dropped into the sand beside each other, catching their breaths.

The water fight had died down, and a few frisbees had appeared. Ronon, Lorne, Teyla and several others had started a game of "Rodney in the middle", while others were swimming, and some even dancing on the sand. Elizabeth only hoped that Rodney had fixed the power problem before he'd appeared on the main-land.

"Glad you were kidnapped now?"

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "Maybe."

John smiled back at her. He felt a small sense of self-pride for being responsible for the smile on her face.

"Come on! This isn't fair!"

They turned around to see Rodney jumping up and down in attempts to grab the frisbee flying over his head.

They looked to each other and grinned.

"What do you say to a dance?" John asked, getting to his feet and offering her his hand.

Elizabeth looked cautiously at his hand, then up at his smiling face. With a smile, she placed her hand in his.

-The End-

---------

A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
